Snapshots(Traducción)
by HiHoDarkCloud
Summary: Momentos en la vida de Damian de cómo llegó a conocer a Dick, y de cómo llegó a quererlo. Incluso si nunca llegara a admitirlo.
1. Primera vez-Abrazo

**Batman © Bob Kane**

 _Traducción del fic Snapshots de la autora Blissaster_.

* * *

Parte I: Extraños

 **Primera vez**

La primera vez que Damian conoció a Grayson, pensó que el hombre era un idiota. Un idiota de lo más incompetente.

Entonces dicho idiota se coló en su vida y supo que no importaba cuán estúpido fuera Grayson, él seguía siendo el protegido de su padre.

 **Abrazo**

El primer intento de Dick en abrazar a Damian habría terminado con sangre, pues sus reflejos no eran tan agudos para que el primer instinto de Damian cuando Dick lo había agarrado por detrás fuera sacar un cuchillo y hacerlo retroceder.

* * *

 **Tal como dice el inicio de la historia, esta es una traducción de Blissaster. Yo solo hago lo posible por traducirla y traérselas a ustedes :3 Con el permiso de ella puedo traerles partes de los capítulos como drabbles. Lo sé, pero es que toma algo de tiempo traducir tanto xP Espero les guste porque los siguientes son para derretirse de ternura x,3**


	2. Venganza-Funeral

**Batman © Bob Kane**

 _Traducción del fic Snapshots de la autora Blissaster_.

* * *

 **Venganza**

Dick sintió el pinchazo de los ojos de alguien sobre su espalda. De hecho, lo había estado sintiendo desde el momento que entró a la mansión.

Él sabía de quien provenía esa mirada.

De su hermano bebé.

Sin hacer nada, se preguntó lo que había hecho para merecer una mirada tan severa.

Entonces llegó Damian, aparentemente de la nada (y Dick no estaba sorprendido realmente, el niño era hijo de Batman después de todo, y también había crecido en compañía de asesinos), y entonces dio a Dick una patada en la pantorrilla con fuerza.

–"¿Por qué fue eso?" –gritó Dick mientras saltaba cómicamente en un pie, acunado en sus manos.

–"¡Eso fue por el ataque de ayer!" –dijo el chico con la cabeza altiva antes de que se diera la vuelta y se alejara. Por un momento, Dick sólo podía mirar la espalda de su hermano, preguntándose qué demonios había querido decir Damian con eso. A continuación, algo hizo clic en su cerebro y se rió. ¡El chico pensaba que el abrazo era un ataque!

 **Funeral**

Damian no entendía. El sabía que el que estaba en el ataúd era su padre. Pero no sabía nada sobre el hombre, excepto lo poco que había visto en los escasos meses que había vivido con él. No debería estar afectado. Y aún así… Aún así sentía un dolor inexplicable en el pecho ante la idea de no volver lo a ver de nuevo.

Sentía que algo se rompía.

* * *

 **Se me olvidó dar las gracias a DJD por su gentil mensaje x3 Invito a los demás a dejar sus impresiones para apoyar esta maravillosa obra, diciendo que les gusto.**


	3. Respeto-Guardián

**Batman © Bob Kane**

 _Traducción del fic Snapshots de la autora Blissaster_.

* * *

 **Respeto**

Con lo molesto, alegre y sentimental que era Grayson, Damian pensó que iba a derrumbarse en el funeral de su padre.

Grayson no lo hizo.

Cuadró los hombros, puso la cabeza en alto y soportó el dolor en silencio. Damian no lo admitiría, pero fue a partir de ahí que empezó a sentir respeto por el joven.

 **Guardián**

Cuando su padre murió, Damian pensó que sería mandado de vuelta con su madre tan pronto hiciera los arreglos.

Y por mucho que odiara admitirlo, tenía miedo de la idea.

No quería volver con ella.

Luego, vino Grayson con una suave sonrisa y le dijo.

"Soy tu guardián ahora"

Entonces Damian suspiró aliviado para sus adentros.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer, sería de mucha apreciación para la autora que dejaran sus comentarios x3 De momento infintas gracias DJD por comentar los dos drabbles anteriores :D**


	4. Robin-Asesino

**Batman © Bob Kane**

 _Traducción del fic Snapshots de la autora Blissaster_.

* * *

 **Robin**

Damian quería ser Robin para ser parte del legado que su padre había dejado atrás.

Así como también lo había hecho Drake.

Damian estaba seguro de que entre los dos, Grayson, como el actual Batman, elegiría Drake por sobre él. Después de todo, Grayson conocía a Drake desde hace mucho más tiempo. Por no mencionar el hecho de que él era un asesino...

Damian estaba preparándose para la decepción cuando Grayson miró a Drake con tristeza, sacudiendo su cabeza.

"Lo siento, Tim, pero Damian me necesita aún más"

Damian quería discutir, diciendo que no, que en realidad no lo necesitaba, pero sabiamente guardó silencio. Grayson lo eligió para ser su Robin; eso era todo lo que importaba.

 **Asesino**

"Soy un asesino"

"Fuiste"

"¿Qué?"

"Fuiste un asesino, ya no"

"... ¿Qué soy entonces?"

"Robin. Mi Robin"

* * *

 **Estos son dos de mis drabbles favoritos x3**

 **Gracias a DJD por comentar, y sí, me encantaría traducir el fic de pexumii, pero por motivos de tiempo de momento me avocaré a esta solamente. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y cualquier cosa pueden dejar su comentario :D**


	5. Gracias-Orgullo

**Batman © Bob Kane**

 _Traducción del fic Snapshots de la autora Blissaster_.

* * *

 **Gracias**

El primer gracias que recibió Damián fue de una madre cuya hija acababa de salvar.

-Gracias -dijo la mujer con un murmullo ahogado mientras se acercaba a su hija, besándola una y otra vez, como si no pudiera creer que había conseguido que volviera sana y salva.

-Gracias -dijo de nuevo, sonriéndole mientras las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

Damian no supo qué decir, así que simplemente asintió antes de despegar. Sin embargo, no se olvidó de eso. Se sentía... agradable.

Le hizo pensar que salvar a la gente en lugar de matarla tenía sus ventajas, a pesar de que era mucho más fácil hacerlo.

 **Orgullo**

Lo que era más agradable que recibir un sincero "gracias" era ver a Grayson mirarlo, con una sonrisa en los labios y orgullo en sus ojos, diciendo: "Buen trabajo, muchacho".


	6. Debilidad-Trabajo

**Batman © Bob Kane**

 _Traducción del fic Snapshots de la autora Blissaster_.

* * *

 **Debilidad**

Damian podría no mostrarse interesado, pero sabía que había rumores alrededor del nuevo Batman; **su** Batman.

Había oído que mientras Grayson fue, sin duda, uno de los mejores héroes de todos los tiempos, no estaba en condiciones de ser Batman.

Era demasiado blando, dijeron. _Muy amable_.

Damian se preguntaba cómo la bondad podría ser una debilidad.

 **Trabajo**

Damian sabía mejor que nadie lo difícil que era para Grayson trabajar a la altura del caballero de la noche.

Aún así, la gente hablaba.

Fue entonces cuando Damian decidió que cual fuera la debilidad de Grayson (su corazón, su bondad, lo que fuera) lo cubriría ¿No era ese el trabajo de Robin? ¿Su trabajo?

* * *

 **Gracias a todas las que siguen esta traducción *3* El capítulo de Nigthwing VS Robin ya viene en camino para que no se lese haga mjuy larga la espera xD Un agradecimiento especial a DJD, que ha comentado fielmente todos los capítulos, muchas gracias linda *3* se aprecia en verdad.**


	7. Compañía-Manchado

**Batman © Bob Kane**

 _Traducción del fic Snapshots de la autora Blissaster._

* * *

 **Compañía**

Era ya tarde en la noche y Damian no podía dormir.

Antes de darse cuenta, había caminado hacia la habitación de su padre, con la esperanza de encontrar consuelo allí, aunque sabía que la habitación estaría vacía.

Se paró frente a las puertas dobles, vacilando un segundo antes de abrirlas.

Fue a la cama tamaño king-size, pero encontró que ya estaba ocupada.

Grayson estaba tendido ahí. Su cabello negro contrastaba con el blanco prístino de la almohada, con la suave y aterciopelada manta alrededor de sus hombros.

Por un momento Damian sólo miró al hombre, demasiado sorprendido para hacer cualquier otra cosa.

Entonces los ojos de Grayson parpadearon y Damian se vio cautivado por aquellos solemnes ojos azules.

-¿Quieres entrar? -preguntó Grayson con voz suave al abrir un espacio en la manta que lo rodeaba.

Damian no dijo nada mientras se subía a la cama, y se sentó junto a Grayson, a distancia de un brazo entre ellos.

Luego Grayson lo acercó. "Te caerás" Era su excusa susurrada.

Damian sabía que no se caería. La cama era lo suficientemente grande para tres hombres adultos. Pero asintió de todos modos, apoyando la cabeza en el pecho de Grayson, escuchando los latidos de su corazón.

-Buenas noches, Damian -susurró Grayson, poniendo un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Damian en un abrazo protector.

"Noches" Contento ahora, Damian dejó que el ritmo constante de los latidos del corazón de Grayson lo hicieran dormir.

 **Manchado**

La madre de Damian le había dicho que él estaba manchado ahora. Sin valor.

Trató de decirse a sí mismo que no significaba nada, que lo que su madre pensara de él no importaba.

No le dolía. No debería hacerlo.

Aún así, escocía con dolor.

Entonces Grayson vino y le dijo, "Eres perfecto si me lo preguntas." Damian se limitó a mirarlo fijamente, deseando creerle, pero desconfiado de hacerlo. "Sin embargo, no puedo decir nada por la actitud". Grayson soltó una sonrisa, aflojando afectuosamente el cabello de Damian.

Damian le apartó la mano, frunciendo el ceño, aunque le faltaba la ferocidad habitual. Se dio la vuelta y se alejó, murmurando algo acerca de un "estúpido idiota cursi" en voz baja.

* * *

 **Mil perdones por la tardanza, no he abandonado esta traducción ni mi fic ;_; He estado ocupado y bueno, extrañaba a horrores escribir aquí ya que me desestresa y me brinda la alegría que necesito para seguir adelante con mi vida x3 AMO A ESTOS CHICOS, je.**

GRACIAS A TODAS LAS que comentan y dan su follow y/o favoritos


	8. Preocupación-Muerte

**Batman © Bob Kane**

 _Traducción del fic Snapshots de la autora Blissaster_ **.**

* * *

 **Preocupación**

"Puedo cuidarme bien, no necesitas..." Damian hizo una pausa, buscando la palabra apropiada "...preocuparte por mí" escupió la palabra, arrugando su cara en disgusto.

Grayson simplemente arqueó una ceja. -Lo sé -dijo simplemente.

"Entonces…"

"Pero quiero hacerlo"

Y Damian no tenía respuesta a eso.

 **Muerte**

A Damian se le había enseñado que la muerte no era algo de lo cual temer. Era natural, una consecuencia para los tontos incompetentes. Y a pesar de su cambio de corazón para "salvar" en lugar de "matar", no creía que esa regla en particular cambiara.

Así que cuando fracasó en su tarea de someter a un criminal sin rostro y se cayó del edificio de diez pisos, no entró en pánico ni gritó pidiendo ayuda - simplemente cerró los ojos, aceptando su destino como un precio suficiente para pagar por su fracaso.

Para su sorpresa, en lugar de encontrarse con el hormigón duro y frío, se encontró en los brazos de otro, siendo atrapado a mitad de la caída.

Abrió los ojos y vio a Grayson en su traje de Batman.

-Te tengo -dijo Grayson, tranquilo y compungido. Sin embargo, sus manos un poco temblorosas desmentían su miedo. Y Damian pensó que si el propio Batman pudiera asustarse por esto, tal vez también él pudiera hacerlo. Así que en lugar de zafarse del mayor, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Grayson, temblando las manos que rodeaban ese cuello.

Eso estuvo cerca. Demasiado cerca.


	9. Desear-Cumpleaños

**Batman © Bob Kane**

 _Traducción del fic Snapshots de la autora Blissaster_ **.**

* * *

 **Desear**

Damian estaba acostumbrado a conseguir lo que necesitaba, cualquier cosa que quisiera. Pero nunca era sin un propósito. Había una razón detrás de todo lo que él pedía, siempre. Por lo que cuando Grayson le preguntó lo que quería para su cumpleaños, simplemente se quedó mirándolo, sin comprender.

¿Cuál era el punto?

Damian habría esperado irritación o incluso lástima cuando Grayson finalmente se dio cuenta de que Damian realmente no entendía el concepto de querer algo por el puro placer de ello.

Pero Grayson había sonreído en cambio suavemente, como siempre, y lo explicó a fondo.

 **Cumpleaños**

¿Puedo pedir algo? preguntó Damian, " ¿Cualquier cosa? " Enfatizó.

Grayson asintió "Cualquier cosa mientras sea humanamente posible" respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Damian miró hacia abajo con el ceño fruncido; un signo revelador de que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Luego, a regañadientes, como si no estuviera seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, se acercó a Grayson. Parpadeó y su mano cayó a un lado.

-No quiero nada -mintió, apartando la vista de Grayson, sabiendo que el hombre mayor vería su mentira si ponía la suficiente atención.

No estaba seguro de que no quisiera que Grayson pudiera ver a través de su mentira.

-Ya veo -dijo Grayson.

Y por un segundo, Damian sintió una punzada de decepción dispersarse a través de él. Deseaba que el joven entendiera el asunto.

Entonces…

"Alfred, por favor llama a mi oficina y a la escuela y díles que no podremos ir hoy" ordenó Grayson. "Emergencia de familia" agregó, guiñando un ojo a Damian.

Sin saber qué hacer, el viejo mayordomo se limitó a dar una respuesta: -Sí, señor.

Damian levantó la cabeza para mirar a Grayson. "¿Qué?" -preguntó, incapaz de ocultar su incredulidad.

Grayson sonrió abiertamente. "No seas tímido, Little D, es perfectamente comprensible si quieres pasar el día conmigo, después de todo, nadie puede resistirse a mi encanto."

Damian sólo pudo mirarlo por un largo rato, antes de que su cerebro - la parte cuyo trabajo era hacer trabajar su inteligencia- entró en acción y estrechó los ojos. "¡Ya quisieras!" gruñó agresivamente, tratando de reprimir el rubor que podía sentir en sus mejillas.

La sonrisa de Grayson se ensanchó. Damian rodó los ojos y dio una patada a la pantorrilla de Grayson antes de darse la vuelta y alejarse, gruñendo como tenía un estúpido hermano mayor con una cabeza demasiado grande.

* * *

 **Doble capítulo up! No sean tímidos y comenten esta historia, les aseguro que se pondrá mucho más tierna y con más personajes ;)**


	10. Paseos-Artista

**Batman © Bob Kane**

 _Traducción del fic Snapshots de la autora Blissaster_ **.**

 **Paseos**

Grayson decidió pasar el día en el parque de diversiones, donde la mitad de los paseos eran demasiado infantiles para el gusto de Damian y los demás eran completamente estúpidos. Pero Grayson lo obligó a montar cada uno de ellos. ¿Qué otra opción tenía Damián más que obedecer? Él no disfrutaría cada momento. No, para nada.

 **Artista**

Dick nació para estar en el escenario. Había aprendido a actuar antes que cualquier otra cosa en su vida: sonreírle siempre a la audiencia, sin importar cómo se sintiera realmente. Así que era demasiado fácil para él sonreír a cualquier persona en cualquier momento, incluso cuando todo lo que quería hacer era acurrucarse en la cama y simplemente olvidar.


	11. Verdad-Esfuerzo

**Batman © Bob Kane**

 _Traducción del fic Snapshots de la autora Blissaster_ **.**

 **Verdad**

No deberías sonreír tan a menudo.

Grayson parpadeó, sorprendido por el comentario extraño y poco característico de Damian, antes de recuperar la compostura y sonreírle al niño.

-¿Y eso por qué? -preguntó él, dándole la bienvenida.

Damian se encogió de hombros "No puede ser normal"

Las cejas de Grayson se levantaron, divertido.

-¿Y qué es lo normal en nuestras vidas? Otro encogimiento de hombros. "Es imposible, incluso para ti, sentir ganas de sonreír todo el tiempo" Una pausa pensativa. -¿Estás diciendo que no debería sonreír cuando no me apetece? "Tal vez." Silencio. "Gracias." Grayson sonrió de nuevo. Pero éste, tembloroso e inseguro y estaba a punto de desmoronarse

-Eso te queda mejor.

 **Esfuerzo**

Dick sabía que la gente hablaba a sus espaldas –algunos más valientes se lo decían directamente a su cara—que fallaba como Batman. ¿Pero ellos qué podían saber? Estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía. Entonces Damian fue secuestrado. Y Dick supo que no era lo suficientemente bueno.


	12. Diablo-Rumor

**Batman © Bob Kane**

 _Traducción del fic Snapshots de la autora Blissaster._

* * *

 **Diablo**

Grayson era una buena persona, eso era lo que Damian sabía. También sabía que lo que fuera que dijera la gente de Grayson, no era así de agradable. El hombre era capaz de soltar insultos verbales y ataques físicos incluso más mezquinos cuando se sentía obligado a hacerlo.

Como ahora.

Grayson inmovilizó al secuestrador contra la pared, sosteniéndolo entre sus manos en un apretón estrangulador.

"Ese chico" -dijo Grayson, con su voz tranquila, desmintiendo la furia que hervía debajo-." **Es mío**. Tócalo de nuevo y te mato"

-"¡Tonterías!" -se burló el secuestrador "Tú no matas"

-"No lo haré" -admitió Grayson-. "Pero hay destinos peores que la muerte, ¿no?" -Estaba sonriendo entonces, una sonrisa alegremente maliciosa.

Tembloroso, el secuestrador no dijo nada, no quería probar si este Batman iba realmente en serio.

La gente decía que Grayson era demasiado amable, pero cuando lo ponían al límite, Damian sabía que el hombre era capaz de ser tan aterrador como el mismísimo diablo.

* * *

 **Rumor**

Fue a la noche siguiente cuando Todd vino a " _visitar_ " la cueva.

"Hay rumores circulando en la calle" -dijo Todd casualmente, aunque mantuvo sus ojos en Grayson.- "Dicen que el nuevo Bat es tan aterrador como su predecesor"

-"¿Ah sí?" -Grayson sonrió, aunque sus ojos permanecieron fríos.

-"Sí"

-"Bien"-La sonrisa de Grayson se convirtió en una sonrisa que fácilmente podría describirse como depredadora, incluso, maniática-. "Deja que los rumores se extiendan"

Todd pareció aturdido, aunque fuera por un segundo, antes de echarse a reír. Su risa hizo un eco inquietante en la cueva.

-"No somos tan diferentes, ¿verdad? Tú y yo".

Damian solo miró a Grayson, esperando que entendiera de lo que ellos dos estaban hablando. Pero Grayson no lo estaba mirando, su mirada se centró únicamente en Todd, y con ojos solemnes, aunque teñida con la más mínima tristeza.

"No, no lo somos" -dijo simplemente Grayson. _Solo que ambos haremos cualquier cosa para alcanzar nuestros objetivos._

* * *

 **Me siento profundamente apenada ;_; He dejado mucho tiempo sin actualizar, no porque no quisiera, diversos problemas con mi computadora y vida personal me dejaron sin mucha inspiración, pero ahora vuelvo con todas las ganas ;) El capítulo de NvsRb sigue en la mitad, planeo actualizarlo pronto para quienes siguen ese fic, so don't worry jeje En fin, espero que al menos este pequeño shot de estos hermanitos pajaritos los haya dejado satisfechos. Personalmente "Devil" es de mis favoritos de la autora porque demuestra lo aterrador que puede ser Dick cuando alguien se mete con su hermano bebé :3**

 **Gracias a los reviews y a todos quienes leen. Espero de corazón que sigamos al tanto.**


	13. Distancia-Ancla

**Batman © Bob Kane**

 _Traducción del fic Snapshots de la autora Blissaster._

* * *

 **Distancia**

Damian sabía que, desde el incidente del secuestro, Drake había llegado a desconfiar de Grayson. Como si el hombre se hubiera vuelto un detonador entre ellos.

Damian suspiró. _Como si eso fuera a pasar._

Grayson podía transformarse en el mismísimo demonio cuando se trataba de villanos, pero cuando se trataba de su familia tenía un corazón demasiado blando.

Entonces, mientras Drake mantenía la distancia. Damian se quedó cerca.

 **Ancla**

Todo mundo sabía que Damian necesitaba a Dick, demasiado, incluso si el niño nunca fuera a admitirlo. Sin embargo, solo unas pocas personas sabían que Dick necesitaba al menor.

Damian era el ancla de Dick, el que lo mantenía en tierra firme, impidiéndole perderse todas las noches, entregándose a la rabia afligida por la pena.


	14. Evitar-Compañero

**Batman © Bob Kane**

 _Traducción del fic Snapshots de la autora Blissaster._

* * *

 **Evitar**

-"Me estás evitando" -dijo Damian inexpresivo-. "¿Por qué?"

-"¿Evitándote?" -parloteó Grayson con la cantidad justa de incredulidad-. "¿De qué estás hablando, Damian?" Su voz sonaba realmente confundido y sin ser ni un poco indigna, como debería.

Podría haber engañado a cualquiera con su actuación. A cualquiera, excepto a Damian.

-"Dame un poco de crédito, Grayson" -rodó los ojos Damian con impaciencia-. "Puedo ser joven, pero no estúpido. Sé que me estás evitando. Lo que quiero saber es porqué. De hecho, prefiero saberlo ahora" -Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, dejándole saber al mayor que no se echaría para atrás hasta averiguarlo.

Grayson suspiró. -"No te estoy evitando, Damian..."

-"¡Entonces explícame por qué te perdiste el desayuno y la cena durante diez días seguidos!" Damian estalló, su temperamento se alzó. "Explícame por qué no me dejas patrullar contigo".

-"Estoy ocupado. Y no creo que estés lo suficientemente bien todavía para patrullar" -respondió Grayson con calma.

"¡Tonterías!" -estalló Damian-. "¿Me tienes miedo?" -preguntó cuando Grayson guardó silencio.

La cabeza de Grayson se volvió hacia él al oír eso. "¡Que no!" -negó con vehemencia-. "¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?"

-"No sé, ¿tal vez por el hecho que fui criado como un asesino?" -preguntó el otro sarcásticamente.

Grayson rió, una risa genuina, sus ojos brillaron con alegría. -"Sabes qué, eres el asesino más lindo que he visto. Y he visto a muchos" Sonrió.

Damian entrecerró los ojos. Sabía qué estrategia empleaba su tutor: esto era una clásica mala distracción.

-"Entonces, ¿por qué me estás evitando?"

Grayson suspiró. "No estoy…"

-"Y no mientas" –le cortó Damian acaloradamente.

-"Damian ..."

-"¿Qué no confías en mí?"

-"Claro que confío en ti" -respondió Grayson-. "Con mi vida".

-"¿Pero no en esto?" –lo presionò-. "Pensé que éramos socios"

-"¡Temo por ti, maldita sea!" –exclamò Grayson bruscamente.

Damian se estremeció, sorprendido. Esa no era la respuesta que había esperado. "¿Asustado por mí? ¿Por qué?"

-"Perdí el control, Damian", explicó Grayson con los dientes apretados. -"Estaba tan enojado que no había nada que quisiera hacer más que matar a ese bastardo. ¿Qué pasaría si…?

Y Damian lo entendió ahora. -"¿Qué pasa si pierdes el control?"

Grayson no respondió. No lo necesitaba. Estaba claro por la mirada llena de vergüenza en su rostro.

-"No lo harás".

-"Eso no lo sabes" -le señaló el mayor con calma.

-"Si, lo sé"

-"Damian..."

-"Yo puedo apañármelas solo"

Un suspiro cansado. "Y si…"

-"¿No confías en mí?"

Grayson pareció desconcertado por la pregunta, sin embargo, respondió, una vez más, "Con mi vida"

-"Entonces créeme. No dejaré que te pase nada" –dijo Damian mirando fijamente a su hermano mayor.

Grayson contempló esto por un momento, antes de suspirar. -"Solo... mantente a salvo, ¿de acuerdo?"

 **Compañero**

Damian estaba hirviendo de rabia. ¡Maldito sea ese Harper! ¿Cómo se atrevió a irrumpir en la cueva, sin haber sido invitado, y hacerlo nada más para insultar a Grayson? ¡Maldito sea en lo profundo del infierno!

¿Y por qué demonios Grayson no decía nada?

A pesar de la creencia popular, Damian sabía que el hombre podía lanzar insultos desagradables, si tan solo así lo decidiera.

¿Entonces por qué…?

Y se le ocurrió algo a Damian.

Harper era amigo de Grayson.

O al menos, Grayson todavía pensaba eso. Lo que significaba que no se defendería contra él en corto plazo.

El trabajo recayó en Damian, entonces.

Sin dudarlo, Damian tiró el cuchillo metido debajo de su camisa y lo tiró hacia el arquero, apuntando a su garganta. Alertado, Harper se hizo a un lado, el cuchillo pasó a su lado.

-"Insulta a mi compañero una vez más y te mataré" -dijo Damian en su voz más venenosa.

-"¡Damian!" –le reprendió Grayson automáticamente, medio exasperado. En ese primer momento, solo había reconocido el tono de Damian y la violenta acción de su parte.

Entonces las palabras del chico se hicieron más profundas y parpadeó consternado -"¿Que acabas de decir?" -preguntó lentamente, parpadeando como un búho, como si no acabara de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar.

-"Lo mataré" -dijo Damian en un gesto inexpresivo, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho con terquedad. "De la manera más brutal"

Grayson parpadeó, pero una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. "¿Y antes de eso?"


	15. Pesadilla-Madre

**Batman © Bob Kane**

 _Traducción del fic Snapshots de la aurota Blissaster_

* * *

 **Pesadilla**

Damian no podía decidir qué pesadilla era peor: la de ver a Dick caer y verlo morir o aquella en la que su madre irrumpía para arrebatárselo.

* * *

 **Madre**

Su madre vino. ¿Preguntó? No, ella demandó que se lo devolviera.

Devuelto , escupió la palabra con odio. Como si fuera un simple objeto en lugar de un ser humano con libre albedrío

Apretó sus dientes y puños a un costado, Damian estaba listo para golpear a su madre. Lo único que lo detuvo fue la gentil mano de Grayson sobre su hombro, pidiéndole silenciosamente que lo dejara manejar esto. Damian retrocedió, aunque a medias.

-"Dejaré que Damián se vaya" -dijo Grayson en voz baja, haciendo que la cabeza de Damian se levantara para mirarlo, queriendo, necesitando saber si el hombre era honesto. Pero Grayson mantuvo su mirada en Talia, negándose a mirar a Damian a los ojos-. "Con una condición."

"Dila" -dijo Talia, segura de que ella sería capaz de cumplir lo que sea que le pidiera, de una forma u otra.

-"Si Damian así lo quiere", respondió Grayson, como si fuera obvio. Se giró para mirar a Damian entonces, sus labios se arquearon en una suave sonrisa, sus ojos azules compasivo-. "¿Quieres ir?" Damian estaba tan desconcertado por la pregunta que por un momento todo lo que pudo hacer fue mirar a Grayson-. "Todo depende de ti, Damian" le instó Grayson ante el silencio de Damian, "Si quieres puedes quedarte o marcharte".

Damian no dijo nada, pero cuando Grayson le soltó el hombro, como si dejara ir a Damian , instintivamente, Damian se acercó a Grayson y le retiró la mano. "¡No!" gritó sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo mientras lo hacía.

Y eso fue suficiente para Grayson, al parecer, mientras le sonreía a Damian, sus ojos azules brillaron con ... ¿alivio? ¿orgullo? Damian no podía decirlo.

-"Ya lo escuchaste", dijo Grayson, volviendo a centrarse en Talia.

-"Él es mi hijo" -siseó Talia con enojo.

-"Era" -respondió Grayson sin problemas ni perder el ritmo. "Ya no." Dio un paso frente a Damian protectoramente.

-"Volveré para llevarlo de regreso" -juró Talia, tirando chispas por los ojos.

-"Puedes intentarlo" -dijo Grayson, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás en señal de desafío-. "Pero fallarás"

Damian miró la espalda de Grayson, asombrado. Es cierto que Grayson había reclamado la tutela sobre él, pero Damian nunca pensó que el hombre en realidad lucharía por él. Después de todo, era su pelea. Y nunca en su vida nadie había intentado pelear sus batallas por él. Nadie se molestaría en hacerlo. No es que los dejara, por supuesto. Aún así ... Grayson lo había defendido.

Agarró el dobladillo de la camisa de Grayson, esperando poder expresar su gratitud en ese simple gesto. Grayson lo miró por encima del hombro y le dirigió una brillante sonrisa.


	16. Determinaciòn-Cambio

**Batman © Bob Kane**

 _Traducción del fic Snapshots de la autora Blissaster_.

* * *

 **Determinación**

Damian sabía que Grayson estaba mal desde el momento en que el mayor iba a desayunar.

Grayson sonreía, como de costumbre. Pero de alguna manera su sonrisa era diferente. Era menos... brillante, como si hubiera algo que lo agobiaba.

Damian frunció el ceño, aquello no le gustaba. La actitud alegre de Grayson lo molestaba hasta el final, pero esta... apatía era aún más molesta. Estaba decidido a cambiarlo, a hacer que Grayson volviera a ser aquella molestia habitual.

* * *

 **Brillante**

Era el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres. Habían pasado años, pero aún así dolía. Trató de actuar con normalidad, aunque solo fuera por Damian.

-"Grayson"

-"¿Sí?" -Dick se volvió para mirar a su hermanito. Sin decir nada, Damian se le acercó y pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Dick se quedó allí. Perplejo. ¿Qué demonios pasaba?

Entonces se dio cuenta de que Damián lo estaba abrazando.

Damian, el hijo biológico de Batman, quien fue criado como un asesino. Estaba. _Abrazándolo_. A. Él. **¡Voluntariamente**! Dick sonrió y puso su mano en la espalda de Damian, acercándolo más a su pecho.

El día de hoy parecía más brillante repentinamente.

* * *

 **Cambio**

Al principio, Damian no era más que "el hijo de Bruce". Entonces de alguna manera, aquello cambió. Ahora era "mi hermano" y "Little D" en lugar de "Damian"

 _Fin de la Parte I_

* * *

 **Notas: ¡Al fin la primera parte de esta traducción ha sido acabada! ;_; No saben como lamento no haber podido ponerme al día antes. Como recompensa por su paciencia, enseguida subiré los primeros shots de la segunda parte que se ponen cada vez mejores x3**

 **¡Ah! Para a los que les interese y también esperen la continuación de mi fic, ya llevo una gran parte del borrador y solo debo pasarlo a Word, también se viene una actualización de** _ **doble capítulo**_ **en compensación por la larguísima espera :3 Así que espérenlo pronto por este mismo canal jeje.**

 **Como siempre gracias a las bellas personitas que leen esta traducción de este par tan bello :3**


	17. Primera vez-Nombre

**Batman © Bob Kane**

 _Traducción del fic Snapshots de la autora Blissaster_.

 **Parte II: Compañeros**

* * *

 **Primera vez**

-"Te quiero" -La primera vez que Damian escuchó a Dick decir esas palabras se había quedado congelado. Sus ojos se abrieron con incredulidad.

Sabía que Dick se preocupaba por él, incluso sospechaba que le caía bien, y a veces, se preguntaba si lo quería, pero al escuchar a Dick decirlo de manera tan espontánea…

Damian solo podía mirar a Dick, sin saber qué hacer. Luego, gentilmente, Dick lo abrazó. Guió las manos de Damian para que su cabeza descansara sobre su hombro.

-"Te quiero" -dijo de nuevo en un suave susurro.

Damian no dijo nada, simplemente lo abrazó firme.

* * *

 **Nombre**

Grayson era más un miembro de su familia para él que su madre, o más que nadie realmente. Damian lo había comprendido por primera vez después de que Grayson lo defendió de su madre.

Entonces, ¿no era extraño llamar a la familia por su apellido? Sin mencionar que el nombre de Grayson debería ser Grayson-Wayne, ya que había sido adoptado. Incluso si Grayson optó por no usar el apellido Wayne, por alguna razón, a Damian le gustaba pensar en él como un Wayne de todos modos. Sería una estupidez llama Grayson-Wayne. Era demasiado largo.

Entonces, era perfectamente normal que Damian empezara a llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Solo que Richard sonaba tan formal y sabía que le gustaba su apodo, por estúpido que fuera...

Asi que…

-"Dick" –probó decir. Le gustaba la forma en que la palabra salía de su lengua

Grayson, Dick, se volvió para mirarlo, listo para reprenderlo por usar lenguaje inapropiado(*) pero luego se quedó helado, boquiabierto, parpadeando asombrado.

Damian sonrió. Parecía que su guardián se había dado cuenta de que Damian no se refería a esa palabra como un insulto(*).

-"Estúpido" -dijo Damian con una mueca en su rostro.

Luego se alejó antes de que Dick recuperara la compostura. Estaba bastante seguro de que el hombre lo molestaría sin cesar al respecto. Pero supuso que valdría la pena.

* * *

 **Notas: El apodo Dick es un diminutivo del nombre Richard, sin embargo, en la actualidad desde hace tiempo "dick" se usa como insulto para referirise a alguien que es un imbécil insoportable o màs bien conocido como un slang para referirse al pene xD Pobre Dickie, para mì siempre será Dick Grayson sin importar lo que las estúpidas generaciones se inventen, y mejor no nombrar al amnésico "Rick Grayson" Dx**


End file.
